CR062: The Last Battle XII
is the 12th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 14. Synopsis Pryce attacks Gold, who discovered he is the Masked Man. Pryce finished his Ball and goes through time. Gold, however, receives a note from Prof. Oak and discovers his ability, as well as a new Pokémon that joins him in stopping Pryce. Meanwhile, Misty entrusts Suicune to Crystal, who goes with Entei and Raikou to help Gold in the quest. Chapter Plot Gold sees Pryce is the Masked Man and intimidates him using his cue. Gold thinks Pryce must be up to no good, even if he has planned this for a long time. Gold promises to stop him at all costs. Pika and Chuchu come from a direction, so Pryce captures both of them, even if Gold orders him to drop Pikachu. Meanwhile, Morty and Whitney inform Bugsy Pryce is the Masked Man. Morty senses something and raises some rubble with Whitney, finding Pryce's staff. They notice it has a Pokégear inside. Morty looks through and sees the Tin Tower, realizing that Pryce was here, but a dummy was fighting Ho-Oh, so many have excluded Pryce to be the Masked Man because of that. Whitney borrows the staff and slams it to the ground, realizing that Pryce was commanding his Pokémon through Morse Code. Gold demands Pryce to release Pikachu and their egg. Pryce does so, but has his ice hand dig through to attack Gold, capturing him. Pryce admits he should punish him, but instead throws him away, claiming he is moving to a new time. Pryce sees Gold does not want to retaliate because he wants to protect the egg. Pryce attacks him, claiming Gold is a fool. Pryce amnages to complete the Poké Ball that captures time. He looks up in the sky and levitates towards it. Gold, however, lies on the ground, wounded and weakened. Wilton and the Day Care couple arrive, seeing Gold injured. Gold sees they are injured as well, since they were attacked by Team Rocket grunts. The old lady gives Gold a paper, written by Prof. Oak. Gold reads a bunch of titles: Pokémon Fighter, Healer, Trainer, Capturer and Evolver. He reads Prof. Oak has given titles to the Pokédex Holders, believing they each have unique skills and abilities: Red is a Fighter, Blue a Trainer, Yellow a Healer and Crystal a Capturer. He reads that Green came to him and told Silver stole one of Oak's Pokédex. Considering their abilities, he has given them the titles of Evolver and Exchanger. Gold is upset, since the letter does not mention anything about his abilities. Gold panics, thinking Oak is suggesting Gold to give up, since he does not know his limits and has no special abilities. Gold yells to tell him what is his ability. Gold hugs the egg, wanting to know his power. Suddenly, the egg glows and Wilton finds another note. The egg hatches into a Pichu, while Wilton reads Oak considers Gold a Breeder. Gold is surprised, since he only held the egg to protect it from Pryce. Pichu comes on Gold's head and uses its power to go after the Masked Man. Wilton and the couple agree they should follow Gold. In the meantime, Eusine, Lt. Surge and Blaine admit they can't go further, since they took a lot of damage from the Masked Man. Misty admits she would go too with Suicune, but asks Suicune to find a new partner. Suicune chooses Crystal and gives her the earring she lost some time ago. Crystal is thrilled, while Misty collapses. Crystal holds her and is told Misty has passed her Omanyte and Gyarados to Yellow and Red. She knew Suicune would part ways with her, so asks Crystal to take care of him. Blaine thinks Entei and Raikou won't be staying as well, so Crystal brings them along as well. Crystal goes on Suicune and rides it, towards Ilex Forest. Eusine sees his friend, Morty, who asks was it wise to release Suicune. Morty thinks Suicune considers Eusine as his savior and will return back to him. Eusine asks Morty about Ho-Oh. Morty admits he was stunned to see Ho-Oh on the screen, but admits he had to save people first, being a Gym Leader. Suddenly, Morty senses danger, as part of Masked Man's body is regenerating and strikes. Smeargle appears and burns the body, melting it, as DJ Mary arrives. Whitney is glad to see her, but is curious how Smeargle learned to use a fire attack. DJ Mary reveals Smeargle used Sketch to copy the move and learn it. Morty considers themselves lucky Smeargle learned this. Morty sees the body melted, so thinks Smeargle copied Entei's ability of fire. Thinking more people may be buried under the rubble, they decide to save them. The director walks around and sees Bill, who stands up from the rubble, He looks around and sees Daisy Oak unconscious. The director hears a sound and finds a note from Yuri of Violet City, who heard the broadcast and is worried what is happening on the stadium. He reads more notes from trainers, who heard the broadcast and would like to help. Debuts Pokémon Pichu (Gold's) Move Sketch (flashback) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 14 chapters